One night stand
by dhalpin3
Summary: Just got done reading Alcimines' latest Hot dames and hot lead installment (Chap 8: THE CASE OF THE LADY IN RED). Ahh he is a master of the art of the naughty combined with great plots. Inspired me to write another naughty Illyana story, this one involving Gamora from the Guardians of the Galaxy.


**One Night Stand**

Author's note: Just gone done reading alcimines' latest Hot dames and hot lead installment (Chap 8: THE CASE OF THE LADY IN RED). Ahh he is a master of the art of the naughty combined with great plots. Inspired me to write another naughty Illyana story.

 **Part 1: Drunken rambling**

Rocket raccoon was wandering the hallways. _"Now that's what I call a party"_ he slurred.

Peter's and Kitty's engagement party had been rich with libations, as Drax would say, or bellow as was his wont. Man, Drax was always shouting when he got drunk. Then throw in the whole end of the Black Vortex saga and you end up with everybody really cutting loose and letting off steam.

Rocket found his wandering path had taken him back to the main rec room. There was flotsam everywhere. Placed looked like a bomb had gone off, Hmm Rocket recalled that at one point a small bomb had gone off. A whipped cream bomb but a bomb non the less.

A few folks were still present but most were long departed. Peter and Kitty were gone, likely fracking each other's brains out Raccoon chuckled to himself. Now if only he could just find someone to give him a toe massage.

The original X-Men, but really just X-Kidletts were all passed out in a group. Guess that they had gotten into the punch bowel when nobody was looking. No fur off of Rocket's tail, younglings had to learn sometimes.

Hmm, no Drax, and that big blue furry guy was gone as well.

Ahh, Gamora was still present. She was sitting in a chair looking... tired.

 _"_ _Gamora"!_ Rocket slurred. _"Thought you'd be off trying out that Angle dude or maybe the big blue furry and now de-amplified braineac. Hope you didn't hurt them too much. Remember when you broke that Iron Man guy, what was his name... Stark, Tony Stark. He tried to climb Mount Gamora as I recall and never even made it past the first base camp"._ Yes Raccoon has a dirty mind and has no problems sharing it with everybody in the vicinity.

Gamora gave a tired chuckle _"No Rocket, Angel has... existing commitments and I like my partners to be less... hairy"._

 _"Well bummer for you, I'd have thought you'd have hooked up with somebody"._

Gamora looked embarrassed, which by itself was a rare expression. _"I did"._

 _"Hope ya didn't break them too badly"._ Rocket leered. _"Are they still alive_ "? For some reason a leering raccoon is especially vulgar.

 _"Yes they live and... and why am I discussing this with you?"_ Gamora asked.

 _"My winning personality"_ Rocket replied. _"Come on give! Who? Last time I saw you you were in a shot contest with that weird Illyana chick"._

 **Part 2: There can only be one!**

 _"You are able to hold your liquor surprising well for a human"_ was Gamora's comment. _"Usually a human is either passed out at this point or in needed of medical attention due to alcohol poisoning"._

 _"Not really human in oh so many ways"_ was Illyana's comment back at Gamora.

Somehow Illyana and Gamora had ended up in a shot contest, a private shot contest in that nobody was really watching or betting on the outcome. Illyana could see that Kitty's students had gotten into the punch bowel now that the party was way into its prime and Kitty had stopped paying attention. Storm had already retired for the night so all adult supervision was now gone.

 _"What's the matter Gamora? Afraid somebody's better at something then you are"?_

 _"Boasts, little human, boasts_ ". Illyana loved to push buttons and Gamora's were oh so obvious.

 _"Again, not really human despite appearances. And I suspect I'm better then you at more then a few things. You're still new, shiny. Unused to the full extent of your powers and abilities. Where as I... well I've done this longer"._

 _"And what makes you so sure little human"?_

 _"Tsk, you really like the little human comment. Sounds so... insecure. Well, for one I'm still here after what? Three bottles now? Shots are so not going to prove your superiority to me. If you were mortal then I'd compete in the mortal framework, but that would hardly be fair to me in such a situation. For our little contest I look off any such restrictions on my limits. Hmm, want to see how well your powers work for things other then destruction"?_

Gamora was feeling restless, some activity would be good. _"What do you suggest"?_

Illyana grinned and whispered something in Gamora's left ear. Gamora's eyebrows rose.

 _"And you think you're up to such a challenge? I am quite... demanding"._ Was Gamora's comment as she eyed Illyana up and down.

 _"Yep"_ Illyana replied while eyeing Gamora up and down. _"And I think you'll find that I can be rather demanding myself. Again, I've taken off the mortal limits as it were. You might want to give your new body a spin under conditions that... well don't involve crushing your partner into goo. Likely a real mood killer. Think of it as a test drive, with a co-driver who's been on the track before so you can get to handle of the... curves"._

 _"Again with the boasts. I've found humans to mostly be... unsatisfactory"._

 _"Well..."_ Illyana and Gamora got up to leave. _"Then it's a good thing that I'm really not human in oh so many way. Betcha I measure up"._

 _"We will see..."_

 **Part 3: Limits, we don't need no stinking limits**

Gamora was sprawled naked in bed with a wide eyed expression. _"Ok, so she really isn't very human when she wants to be"._ That was the thought going through Gamora's head. Illyana, likewise naked, was similarly sprawled next to Gamora.

 _"Told ya"_ was Illyana's comment as she lazily played with Gamora's nipples. _"Demon pleasure thresholds. No real upper limit. And look's like your pleasure thresholds are as enhanced as the rest of you"._

 _"Apparently..."_ Gamora didn't quite know what to say. This tryst had been... extraordinary. Moreover, Illyana had shown her how to draw more then just weapons from the darkness of her cloak. Well... weapons of a different kind. Illyana had been right to suggest a test drive with a co-driver. Gamora's orgasmic convulsions would have pulped an ordinary moral, not to mention castrated any male.

They had done it on the bed, on the floor, against the wall, the bed and the floor, floating in mid air, heck even on the ceiling at one point. The... toys that had been pulled from Gamora's cloak had been used as well.

 _"Let me introduce you to a little friend of mine. I call him Emma's little helper"_ Illyana had whispered in Gamora's ear as she nibbled on an ear lob. It was a two headed kind of friend and little was a very incorrect description. Illyana used her "little friend" to ride them both to screaming writhing prolonged climaxes.

 _"Any reason for this sudden urge to... fornicate"_ Gamora asked as Illyana began to suck and tease Gamora nipples. _"Not that I'm complaining"._ Nooo, not complaining. Not at all.

At this point Gamora noticed that the ceiling was dented, before she could make a comment Illyana pushed both of Gamora's breasts together so as to allow both nipples to fit in her mouth. Gamora found her hands kneading and playing with Illyana's breasts.

After a prolonged bout of nipple play Illyana answered.

 _"Was rather envious of Peter, of what could have been, of what might have been. I was... frustrated and you looked available; and I am somewhat drunk. Plus_..." Illyana slightly bit a nipple cause yet another gasp from Gamora. _"I've always wondered what it would be like to fully cut lose. Well... I guess almost fully cut lose, wouldn't want to blow up the ship or something"._

Gamora give a groan of pleasure as one of Illyanas hands started to play with Gamora's clitoris again. Illyana began to slide down Gamora's body until her face was between the Gamora's legs. She blew on Gamora's clit triggering another groan from her.

 _"Somebody' gets really sensitive after they come..."_ Illyana hummed as she began to lightly suck and lick yet once again. As she began to rouse Gamora to yet another sex session she rotated her body until they were once again in the classic 69 position. Gamora's nether regions were shaved, Illyana's were trimmed with ultra light and fine blond hair.

Gamora resigned herself, well resigned is the wrong word, prepared herself for yet another series of gigantic multiple orgasms. Whoever had taught Illyana how to play a female body had taught her very well. Oh gods! Illyana had that forked serpent tongue again and was licking every inch of Gamora's vagina. Gamora wailed into Illyana's muff from the combined assault of lips on her clitoris and a dual finger and tongue massage of her G-spot.

She tried to give as good as she got, but Illyana so had that tongue advantage on her. In the end Gamora had to use one of the other weapons as it were to equal the odds.

Again they battled for a long time...

 **Part 4: Victor?**

Rocket was astonished and crude. " _You mean to tell me that somebody finally climbed the full length of Mt Gamora? Well fracknards of fracknards"._

 _"Yea"_ was Gamora subdued reply _. "She was right about having a lot to learn about my new body. Frack, the things she kept doing. I finally had to leave her in my room to escape"._

 _"So somebody triumphed over Gamora in the ring of love..."._ Rocket was giddy, likely the level of alcohol had something to do with it.

 _"Not fully"_ was Gamora's reply as she grinned. _"Yes I needed a breather, but I also went out to get a pitcher of punch to bring back for the two of us. Then it's time for round... oh I don't know. Call it round thirty one. The victor is still uncertain"._

Rocket stared at Gamora's departing back. Hmmm that's two pitchers she's got, not one.

 _"I'm not sure about a victor, but sounds like two winners to me"_ was his reply to himself as he went of in search of more libations.

They didn't show up for breakfast, or lunch or...


End file.
